


blue over red

by honeysparkles



Series: oneshots [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, basically yeonbin being yeonbin, gyu is your typical frat boy, yeonbin blue haired bfs, yeonjun is that one friend everyone needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysparkles/pseuds/honeysparkles
Summary: soobin gets ditched by his valentine's date and feels like complete shit, that is until yeonjun pulls up and makes his day a very memorable one
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902085
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	blue over red

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!
> 
> I got kind of inspired by yeonbin having blue hair and made this (it's basically them flirting kinda) i'm not exactly sure what this is but i hope it makes you smile :)

soobin was beyond devastated.

he had gotten ghosted on his date by choi beomgyu. he should've seen that coming, since the boy had a reputation of a narcissist player who was way too involved in himself to care about how other people felt and often played their feelings for his own advantage.

soobin, being the kind soul he was, still accepted beomgyu's invitation to a valentines date. he thought that despite being a self centered jock, just maybe beomgyu would be nice enough to make his 14th febuary a bit memorable. but of course, he had been awfully wrong about that. he could already hear yeonjun smirking and his lips forming the annoying words "told you so" in his mind, which he willingly ignored. 

the blue haired boy had kind of expected this to happen regardless of gyu's sweet words. but it still hurt when he opened up his instagram feed and was met with beomgyu's post, which was a picture of him and his friends in a place soobin assumed to be a frat party due to the bright colorful lights and red cups in their hands. he had posted it with the caption "party night with ma boyzz" with way too many confetti emojis which made soobin wince from cringing too hard. he seriously questioned his taste in men now.

this wasn't the first time his date had ditched him for something completely unnecessary. he had experienced the same thing many times, yet every single time his heart hurt and he would be filled with pure dissapointment and doubt. maybe if his date had some reasonable excuse, it wouldn't have been a big deal. but they just had to be bitchy and shove it in his face that they were having fun without him.

he was really looking forward to having a decent valentines day for once. he was tired of being single, tired of seeing the lovey dovey couples all cuddled up and tochy beside him wherever he went. he had become exasperated from always thirdwheeling wherever he went. he wasn't desperate but he still wanted to have someone for him too, someone who could perfectly reciprocate his feelings. sadly none of his daily "i want a bf" tweets did the trick.

now he was just sitting on the cold tiled floor of his apartment's balconey. he put his phone aside and started looking at the view ahead of him, admiring the pretty city lights glowing in the darkness of the chilly night as he plopped a spoon full of strawberry ice cream in his mouth. this was one of the few times he appreciated living on the seventh floor since otherdays he would just complain about how long the lift ride to ground floor was.

he heard the sound of keys jiggling and saw his apartment's door knob turning. then he was met with the sight of his bestfriend yeonjun coming in at which he smiled slightly. he didn't know how yeonjun just always knew how he was feeling and got there perfectly in time to comfort his friend. he was glad he had given jun spare keys to his apatment, which he usually didn't feel since yeonjun would mostly stop by just to eat all the stuff he had in his fridge.

"got ditched again?"

"i felt sick so i called it off"

"as if i'm gonna believe that"

yeonjun sat down next to soobin, now joining him in his eat-as-much-icecream-as-you-can-to-overcome-your-sadness mission. soobin sighed, knowing his stupid excuse didn't work. he couldn't exactly lie infront of someone he had spent almost all his life with.

"what happened bub?"

"he ghosted me and is fucking partying after ruining my valentines. the audactity that bitch has seriously. he gave me red roses and wrote a damn love letter telling me to that he was going to make me his this valentines and i was looking forward to it"

soobin looked up the sky with eyes filled with sadness and longing as he continued

"this isn't the first time i've been ditched. but still people have left me so many times that i just feel kind of upset i guess. why won't anyone stay? am i seriously that horrible that people use me and then just throw me away as if i don't matter at all? i'm tired jun, i really am"

yeonjun turned to face soobin and cupped his cheeks as he looked straight into his eyes, the same eyes that held countless galaxies in them and shined brightly were now looking down. yeonjun hated seeing that. he had a serious expression on, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips in a light frown.

"okay choi soobin listen to me. don't ever, and i really mean it, ever doubt yourself. you are the most amazing person i know. you're smart, always manage to ace everything. you have a heart catching voice and you are so passionate about singing its absoultely beautiful. you are literally the prettiest boy i have ever seen. you have such a kind heart that you're always willing to stand up for others and you always have been so nice to everyone. the people who didn't stay, they made the biggest mistake in their lives. they don't get to label your worth. and even if no one stays, you know i could never leave you"

yeonjun's eyes were shining with pure love and admiration as he put their foreheads together.

"always by your side baby"

both were now smiling lovingly and had their eyes closed as they felt their insides warm up with the heart warming affection. it didn't last for long since yeonjun parted his head and got up in a hurried manner.

"now get the fuck up because we are going convience store shopping"

yeonjun exclaimed with way too much determination and excitement as he happily jogged towards the door. soobin giggled at the sight, loving how energetic yeonjun had gotten over a simple trip to the store.

"yeonjun i am /not/ going to sit in that cart"

"but whyyy"

"do i look like a five year old to you?"

"i mean"

soobin face palmed as he heard jun's answer. he could not believe yeonjun was really telling him, a 165 cm heighted person, to sit in a shopping cart which was supposed to be for kids. he would never fit in that small thing. but then he saw yeonjun giving him the puppy eyes, and he turned away, not wanting to give in. yeonjun may be cute but he couldn't sacrifice his pride for that, soobin thought firmly in his head.

"if you sit in this damn thing, i'll give you a kiss when we get home"

now that he thought about it, sitting in a cart and possibly get kicked out didn't sound /that/ bad. soobin ignored the way his heart jumped up and down excitedly at the thought as he folded his arms and tried to act normal, not knowing the light his cheeks had already betrayed him by turning a light pink color.

he grumpily sat in the cart, struggling to fit inside the small thing. his legs were hanging outside of it while a small part of his lower body was inside. yeonjun did a little victory dance by happily kicking his legs in the air and then grabbed the trolley handle firmly with his hands.

"get ready to have the time of your life kid"

"i'm literally a year younger-"

soobin could not finish his sentence as yeonjun started pushing the trolley fastly and now he was running in the store with soobin looking frightened and scared for his life as he sat in the trolley that was shaking horribly and looked like it was about to breakdown any second.

"YEONJUN BITCH SLOW DOWN"

yeonjun finally stopped at the cold beverages section and grabbed two carbonated sodas from the freezer and put it inside the trolley, or rather right on top of soobin, who kept shooting daggers at him.

"yeonjun are you even listening to me?"

yeonjun ignored him as he once again started running maniacly and pushed the metallic vehicle with all his force. soobin had now officially given up on trying to stop the boy, knowing yeonjun was as stubborn as ever.

the sight was quite interesting. you see, its not everyday when you see two grown ass men running around and screaming like kids who seem to be having absoultely no intentions of slowing down.

everything had been going fine (not really) until they accidently bumped into a tower made of many cookie boxes standing in the corner of the store. soobin quickly got off the trolley and stood along with yeonjun, feeling nervous as he saw the staff member approaching them in an angry manner. yeonjun, remained unbothered and whispered to soobin about how the staff boy looked like a small angry squirrel when they were approaching the two boys. 

"you two, please refrain from visting this store again"

"but can we still checkout what we have in our trolley though?"

soobin truly admired yeonjun for having guts to say that even after the mess they had made. the squirrel boy looked like he wanted to destroy every fibre of his being, but he backed away and let them buy their stuff either ways. he checked out their drinks while soobin kept bowing on repeat and apologising. yeonjun just stood there, awkwardly scratching his neck as he mumbled a little "sorry".

when they got home, soobin had a whole lecture ready for yeonjun who apparently knew what was coming. so he did the only thing his instincts told him to - kiss the other boy. yeonjun pressed their lips together for barely a second, but soobin's face had already turned 50 shades of red as he realized what was happening. yeonjun smirked as he realized his trick had worked. soobin was so flushed he had forgotten what he actually was going to say, meaning it was a win for yeonjun(or rather, for both of them).

yeonjun took a blue rose from his back pocket and dramatically held it out towards soobin, who giggled at the dramatic gesture but was taken by suprise when yeonjun gently adjusted the flower around his ear, sticking it there. he then took a step backwards and examined his work.

"you look prettier than the flower"

soobin blushed for the nth time and looked everywhere except for in yeonjun's eyes. he had gotten way too much love today and he wasn't complaining at all.

they sat down on soobin's balconey once again, with yeonjun resting his head on soobin's lap as they admired each other. the cold wind blew over them, making their hair softly move to the light rythm. the air had been cold before when soobin was alone, but now he seemed to find comfort in the cold, a sense of familiarity with it now that he was with jun.

"you know what, red roses are overrated. the blue ones are better eitherways"

yeonjun said at which soobin silently agreed. after all, the red ones are the clichés, the predictable ones. the ones you already know will end soon. while the blue ones are special, unique and a good kind of different. they seem refreshingly bright and give a sense of comfort.

they ended up getting the drinks and apparently getting banned from the store thanks to someone who was too stubborn but as soobin looked at the blue haired boy next to him having shiny eyes and the prettiest smile on his face as he lovingly gazed at soobin, he realizes he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
